FaceTime
by Rainbow.Dinosaur.xX
Summary: Izuku is away. Misses his boyfriend. Hes a facetime call away. This story is dirty


This fic is inspired by on Wattpad I've lost count of the amount of times I've read the fic "~phone sex~" it is really fucking amazing. So after you are done reading my potential trash, read the story they made.

Katsuki And Izuku have been living together since graduating from UA and have been open about their relationship for the past 4 years. However being pro hero's hasn't always been easy on their relationship. When you are the new Symbol of Peace, you end up busy a lot. But he always comes home. Izuku likes to joke that his boyfriend has an over active sex drive, as there are barely any nights when they are together where one of them isn't getting off.

Izuku has been 6 hours away on a mission for the past 4 weeks. He calls Katsuki almost every night just to hear his voice. He loves nothing more than to hear about his day, and hear that deep voice of his say "I love you".

He also makes a point of sending him a photo everyday when they are apart. Most days, Katsuki sends one back. Sometimes the photos are just cute selfies using Snapchat filters with the caption "I miss you!" Or "I hope you are enjoying your day!" But sometimes, like the ones Izuku decided to take this morning, make Katsuki's thoughts go mad with desire.

He sent a photo of himself sitting up in bed with his shirt lifted a little exposing his abs, and showing off his lower half. He's wearing nothing but a shirt and a pair of black and orange "Ground Zero" boxer briefs. Izuku knew what sending this type of photo would do to his blasty boyfriend. He was feeling really needy this morning.. and really wanted some attention.

After sending the photo he sat back against the headboard of his hotel bed with his knees up, and dialed Katsuki's number.

It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey there"

"Hey Hero.. what are you up to?" Calling Katsuki the pet name "Hero" always riles him up. And having just woke up and showered, he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He was hoping he would get a call like this to start his day.

"Nothing.. just got out of the shower.. I got your snap.. you looked.. hot"

"Mmm. Glad you liked it." Picturing Katsuki wet from his shower was making him weak.

"Send me a photo of you this morning.. I want to see you all wet." Izuku blushed as soon as he said it. It's one thing to talk dirty to his boyfriend when they were in bed, but doing it over the phone always made him feel dirty. But he has needs. Needs that he knows could only be helped by his boyfriend.

"It's going to be this type of morning huh?" Katsuki smirked and walked over to the edge of their bed.

"Don't tease me Kacchan" Izuku whimpered. "It's been a month.."

"I know.. I miss you" putting the phone on speaker he opens up his camera. Leaning back on the bed, he takes a wide angle shot that shows his rock hard abs, and the half hard member in his shorts, and clicks send.

"I sent you a photo"

Izuku sees a text notification come in and gets excited. He puts the phone on speaker. Katsuki refuses to send suggestive photos of himself using social media, so Izuku knows this must be one of those types of pictures.

Opening the image he lets out a small little noise feeling his already half hard cock twitch at the site.

"Mmmm.. damn Kacchan looks good this morning." He says biting his lip.

"Anything for you" and he takes another photo and click sends. "Help me?"

Izuku opens up the image and this time it's of Katsuki gripping his now fully hard erection through his boxers.

"Hnngh.. Why do you always do this to me?" His voice is so needy sounding and lewd, but he doesn't care as he looks down at the tent in his underwear. With his knees still up, he moves them apart and takes out his length. He takes a short video of him gripping his cock and spreading the precum that has formed over the tip, and sends. He knows how much Katsuki loves when he wears his merch, so he keeps it on for the video.

"Tell me how I can help Kacchan this morning"

"F-fuck.." he watches the video and then takes off his boxers and lays down on the bed. He takes a photo of him holding his leaky member and sends.

Kacchan then shifts into a more comfortable position on the bed. "I want to hear you get off"

Izuku looks at the picture and lets out a breathy moan into the phone. He gets a book from the side table and puts it on the bed in-front of him. Using the kick stand on the back of his phone, sets it on the book and opens up his camera. Making sure the angle is just right, and taking off his boxers, he presses the video call button.

Fuck. Im in for a treat this morning. Katsuki thinks before opening up the FaceTime call.

The sight on the screen is everything. Izuku has positioned himself against the bed with his knees up and spread exposing his cock. He angled it so he his face can be seen in the background, but the hand tightly holding and pumping his arousal is front and center.

"C-can you s-see how wet I am f-for you? K-Kacchan always m-makes me wet"

The image on the screen, and the dirty talk are making Katsuki hornier than before. Shifting again on the bed, he wraps his hand around his length. Holding his phone in front of his face and bites his lip.

"I can see that. Now fuck your self into your hand Izuku.. don't hold back. Let me hear and see you make those sweet noises for me"

He slowly starts to pump his hand up and down upon his cock, watching and hearing the moans, and sounds of Izuku's dripping cock in his hand.

"Kacchan! Ahh!! G-Grip my cock Kacchan~"

"That's it Izuku.. picture me touching you.."

Increasing his pace, he has another idea to send his needy boyfriend over the edge.

"now stick one of those fingers of yours into your hole.. fuck yourself senseless Izuku. Imagine me inside you"

His voice was shaking and almost as wrecked as Izuku's at this point, but Katsuki doesn't care. He wants to get off to his boyfriend fucking himself. He hasn't been able to have sex since he's been gone, and since his time is limited, this show is amazing. He hasn't FaceTimed like this since the last time he left.. which was 5 months ago.

Izuku sucks on his fingers for a few seconds getting them nice and wet before reaching down to position them at his entrance. He massages his rim for moment before plunging two fingers in at once.

"Nnnagh!! ..s-so t-t-tight for Kacchan~ y-your so big~"

He plunged in deep hitting his prostate, while still pumping his cock. He was getting sloppy, and was reaching his limit.

"I'm c-close Izuku" Kacchan eyes were half lidded, mouth open, and was moaning almost as much, and as loud as Izuku.

"I-I'm cumming~"

Izuku arched his back and started to shake as lines of cum started to pulsate out of his dick getting all over his legs and chest. His hand slows as he milks his orgasm for all it was worth. Shaking fingers pulled out of his hole.

And almost at the same time, Katsuki's legs and hips thrust up, and he cums into his hand and his chest. Struggling to keep the phone in his hand.

Izuku wipes the hand that was on his cock onto the sheets of the hotel bed, and grabs the phone from in front of him and brings it up to his face.

"I love you.. Katsuki." Izuku kisses the image of Katsuki on his phone screen.

"I love you too.. Izuku"

"I'm coming home tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"But I need to shower.. and I think you will need to again..sorry Kacchan don't be late for work" he giggled.

"I love you so much Izuku.. and same to you..I'll see you tomorrow."

They wave goodbye, and end the call.

What a perfect way to start the day.

Part 2 anyone? ;p


End file.
